Vicios
by Lis-Sama
Summary: AU: Todo aquel hábito o práctica que se considera inmoral, depravado o degradante en una sociedad. "No, la verdad era que no le importaba. Si ya había pecado, aquello no iba a detenerlo ahora." — Secuela de "Siete Pecados" —. 3er Vicio: Egoísmo [En pausa]
1. Cobardía

****Declaimer:**** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mí autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Nota: **¡Para vos Loquita! Un poco —muy— tarde, pero al fin de cuentas es un regalo por tu cumple.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Vicio: Cobardía<strong>

_**"N**__o hay hombre tan cobarde a quien el amor no haga valiente y transforme en héroe" __**P**__latón._

—¿Lo recuerdas? —rió de manera infantil.

Cómo olvidarlo.

_¡Cómo!_

Mientras observaba como su esposa le sonreía al contenido de su taza, con el mismo entusiasmo que una niña, él sólo pretendía que ella se olvidara de aquel _detalle._

Nunca se había sentido más patético y estúpido en toda su vida.

Jamás volvería a pasar por aquello. ¡Lo juraba!

Ella lo miró por sobre sus pestañas, aún con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Dejó el café sobre la mesa y alcanzó una de sus manos.

—Fue tierno.

¿Tierno? ¡¿Tierno?

Mierda, aquello no había sido tierno, sino todo lo jodidamente contrario. Había hecho un papel tan lamentable, lastimero, que si se viera a él en ese preciso momento se arrojaría de la torre de Tokio sin miramientos. Era mucho mejor que vivir con la vergüenza de aquel acto, aunque a su esposa le pareciera… _tierno_.

Ella estaba loca.

Su enojo titubeó con facilidad cuando volvió a contemplarla. Su delicada mano estaba aferrando la suya, y sus ojos tenían aquel inigualable brillo que él tan bien conocía cuando estaba feliz.

Dio un gran suspiro y relajó su entrecejo. Sus hombros automáticamente se aflojaron y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

—Lo que digas, pequeña —fue lo único que pudo responderle coherentemente.

Cuando ella estaba a su lado, no pensaba con claridad, no razonaba. Nunca había sido un hombre que meditara con minuciosidad cada una de sus acciones, pero su pequeña y delicada esposa rompía con total facilidad el poco raciocinio que poseía.

Era su propio y particular Némesis.

No podía quejarse, él la había hecho su _demon_, la había buscando y la había finalmente atrapado.

Él la había querido y la había obtenido porque era un _avaro_.

Porque ella era de él, lo era antes de que le diera el sí y lo era mucho más ahora. Aquel recuerdo volvió a lograr que frunciera el entrecejo.

—Estas recordándolo otra vez.

La voz de su esposa sonaba cansada. Desde hacia tiempo que no contaba la cantidad de veces que el tema aparecía, todo gracias a su queridísima mujer, en sus conversaciones. A ella podría ser que le encantara, pero a él lo ofuscaba de sobre manera.

Ya había sido suficiente vivirlo en carne y hueso una vez como para que se lo recordara cada minuto y más con aquella sonrisa, como si fuera el hecho culminante e importante de toda su vida.

Bien, tal vez lo era para ella…y para él, por qué engañarse; pero, de todos modos, eso no quitaba lo patético de la situación.

Le resultaba casi retorcido, enfermo. ¿Ella se divertía con su sufrimiento?

Sí, definitivamente estaba comenzando a creerlo, otro motivo no encontraba. Como una mujer, que se decía amarlo, podía hacerle recordar aquel bendito día.

Nunca transpiro tanto en su vida, nunca tartamudeo como un idiota en ese _preciso_ momento. Hasta… ¡por Kami-sama!

¡Había huido! ¡Sí, huido!

Huido como un maldito cobarde. Inuyasha Taisho huyó como un completo y autentico ¡Cobarde!

Escapo, de las misma forma que las ratas lo hacían cuando el barco estaba por hundirse, en el momento que le estaba pidiendo casamiento a Kagome.

¿Aún estaba a tiempo de arrojarse?

Ese karma lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

—Si tanto te atormenta, deja de recordarlo.

Él sonrío con burla.

—Siempre me lo recuerdas, Kagome —rezongó—. Deja tú de recordármelo.

Notó como ella rodaba los ojos. Él realmente había empujado ese recuerdo a lo profundo de su mente y arrojado llave. No le gustaba verse hacer el ridículo una y otra, y otra vez.

Si por él fuera le prohibiría a ella recordarlo, pero su esposa era una mujer testaruda, incluso más que él.

Lo sabía mejor que nadie al llevar cinco años juntos, aunque solo tres de matrimonio.

—Pero… —mordió levemente su labio inferior—, fue adorable.

Inuyasha alzó las cejas magistralmente. ¡Aquello era lo único que podía faltarle!

— Extraño, en un principio —explicó ella—, pero adorable. Nunca habías actuado así antes.

—Así, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo un gallina? —inquirió burlonamente—. Admítelo mujer, sólo te encanta hacerme quedar en ridículo.

Kagome frunció los labios, ¿así que eso era lo que pensara de ella? ¡Bien, mucho mejor! Deshizo el agarre de sus manos y rebuscó en su cartera un par de yenes.

—Será mejor que nos veamos en casa —dijo ásperamente, colocando sobre la mesa de forma ruda el dinero necesario por su café— .Que tengas buenos días, Taisho.

—O-oye, Kagome… espera.

Alargó la mano para alcanzarla y tomarla de la muñeca, pero la mirada gélida que le mando hizo que su acción quedara a medio camino.

Y él se quedo allí, aún intentando comprender qué demonios había sucedido mientras el café humeante a medio terminar y los yenes sobre la mesa eran el único indicio de lo que quedaba de su esposa y de la sorpresa que había decidido darle ese día.

Nuevamente se había comportado como un cobarde.

_«__Mierda__»_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Oh, _mon amour_, sabes como es el cavernícola de tu esposo.

Suspiró asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Se sentía tan infantil. No tendría que haberle abandonado de aquella forma.

Ella lo conocía, ¡claro que lo conocía!; y él solo estaba jugando un poco. Eran esposos ahora, ya tendría que comenzar a lidiar un poco mejor con el particular sentido del humor de Inuyasha.

Es que, ¡por Kami!, odiaba que él le digiera aquellas cosas, aunque solo estuviera burlándose de ella.

—Soy una tonta —dijo afligida, mientras sujetaba su cabeza con las manos.

—_Mon chéri_, sólo estas enamorada.

Bankotsu le pasó un brazo rodeándole los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo. Kagome se acurrucó de inmediato contra él.

—Sigo siendo una tonta —replicó—. Debería dejar de comportarme tan infantilmente.

—Tú no eres infantil —delicadamente tomó el mentón de su amiga con una de sus manos y la obligó a verle—. Saca esa absurda idea de tu cabeza.

—Pero…

Bankotsu la silenció de inmediato con un dedo sobre sus labios, sin darle tiempo a que volvería a contradecirle.

—Ahora solo ven, deseo mostrarte lo que traje de Francia.

Antes de que Kagome fuera consciente de otra cosa, Bankotsu ya había sujetado su mano y tirado de ella hasta poder conducirla hacia el salón de la casa.

Jamás había puesto resistencia alguna a todas las locuras donde Bankotsu la involucrara, además se lo debía. Llevabas menos de cuarenta y ocho horas de nuevo en Japón y ella ya se encontraba en su puerta no precisamente para saludarlo, sino para comentarle de su última discusión matrimonial.

Toda una calida bienvenida.

Ella apretó su mano y él giró para observarla sobre su hombro con una sonrisa cálida.

Kagome pensó que si tal vez él no fuera homosexual, y si no estuviera enamorada irrevocablemente de su marido, su corazón latiría por Bankotsu; pero ella había conocido a Inuyasha y lo que sentía por él nunca cambiaria.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Dejó el maletín en la silla de entrada y las llaves en el cuenco verde sobre el mueble de madera a su izquierda.

Las luces de la sala estaban encendidas y podía escuchar el murmullo proveniente de la televisión. Al parecer, Kagome no había dejado la casa.

En todo el trayecto desde la oficia, y después de que su esposa no le hubiera respondido o devuelto ninguno de sus llamados, ya se había imaginado una fría y lúgubre nota de una línea pegada en el refrigerador:

"_Me fui a lo de mi madre._

_Kagome"_

Se quitó el saco dejándolo colgado en la misma silla donde había colocado el maletín, y avanzó despacio hacia el salón.

No escuchó el ruido de los pasos de su mujer en la cocina mientras preparaba la cena, sólo al conductor del programa de preguntas y respuestas que ella veía, o intentaba ver, todas las noches mientras cocinaba.

Tampoco salio a recibirle con los brazos abiertos y su rostro sonriente como cada noche. Extraño poder estrecharla, esconder su rostro en su cuello y aspirar fuertemente el aroma de su piel y sus cabellos después de un largo día de trabajo.

Comenzaba a sentirse desolado.

Si tan solo hubiera impedido que se marchara en la mañana.

Pasó de largo por el salón y subió las escaleras yendo hacia el dormitorio que compartían. La luz se encontraba apagada pero la puerta ligeramente abierta, lo que era señal de que Kagome estaba dentro. Su mujer poseía una completa manía de cerrar las puertas cuando abandonaba las habitaciones.

Tomó el pomo y empujó hacia adentro despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido. La luz de las farolas de la calle le sirvieron para localizarla fácilmente sobre la cama dormida y acurrucada.

Se le encogió el corazón al verla tan débil y delicada expuesta al frío, si bien dentro de la casa se encontraba templado, su habitación siempre estaba unos grados más bajo que el resto del hogar, y el verano comenzaba a irse.

Se acercó hasta ella, casi en puntas de pie, y cubrió el cuerpo de Kagome con la frazada que se encontraba a los pies de la cama.

Siempre estaría ahí para protegerla.

—Inuyasha.

La voz de Kagome había sonado ligeramente más ronca y sus ojos estaban intentando localizarlo, tratando desesperadamente de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad reinante en el cuarto.

—Solo descansa, Kagome —le susurró, antes de girarse sobre sus talones dispuso a marcharse.

La cama sonó fuertemente y una mano atrapó su muñeca tirando de él con el suficiente impulso para voltearlo y empujarlo hacia abajo.

—¡Oye pero que…!

Los labios de Kagome chocaron contra los suyos furiosamente, las manos de ella rodearon su cuello al instante obligándolo a corresponder a sus mandatos.

_«__Al diablo__»_

Le respondió desesperado mientras se acomoda mejor sobre el cuerpo reposante de su esposa en la cama. Ella entreabrió los labios y él se deleito en besarla profundamente.

Su demonio interno gimió fuertemente.

Apoyó una mano sobre el colchón e inmediatamente abrió los ojos extrañado. Se separado de los labios de su esposa y a tientas buscó el interruptor del velador.

Kagome se quejó cuando la luz le dio de lleno en el rostro.

Inuyasha recogió la foto, levemente arrugada momentos antes por su mano, y miró a la bella mujer que aún estaba debajo de su cuerpo y que había adoptado la misma expresión de un niño al ser descubierto en una travesura.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Estaba enojado y ella… bueno, ella estaba intentando no pensar en lo levemente excitada que se encontraba. Era algo humanamente imposible al verlo con su ceño fruncido, sus oscuros ojos del color del ónix fijos en ella y su cuerpo sobre el suyo, mostrando todo su poderío masculino.

—Es una foto.

Inuyasha entrecerró la mirada aun más.

—Ya sé que es una fotografía, _Kagome _—siseó su nombre oscuramente y oprimió el papel con fuerza—. ¿Desde hace cuanto tienes esta mierda?

Que alguien lo contuviera porque posiblemente la estrangularía, y ella ¡Solo permanecía callada!

Comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

¡Se sentía traicionado!

—¡Responde! —le gritó, y agitó el papel sobre su rostro.

Kagome tiró del cuello de su camisa y volvió a juntar sus labios en un caluroso beso. Él gimió audiblemente olvidando momentáneamente su frustración y ella aprovecho para hacerlos girar sobre la cama. Se sentó sobre su regazo y ante la mirada incrédula de su esposo le quitó sin miramientos la foto de las manos.

—¿Acaso importa desde hace cuanto la tengo? —le preguntó, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho para impedir que se moviera—. Creo que no necesito decirle el tiempo, Inuyasha.

—Kagome…

—No, me escucharas —interrumpió decidida y notó como él maldecía en voz baja—. Aunque te resulte retorcido de mi parte no hago esto a propósito. Amo la forma en como me pediste matrimonio, Inuyasha.

Kagome le acarió con suavidad el rostro y le sonrío como siempre. Con aquella sonrisa que a él lo había enamorado y condenado.

—Esto… —ella movió la fotografía levemente—, … fue el momento más importante de mi vida pese a lo que digas.

Era en aquellos instantes donde se le hinchaba el corazón al escucharla. No sabía que bueno había realizado en su vida para poder encontrarla, pero no la dejaría escapar aunque ella quisiera.

¿Y qué si ella tenía una fotografía donde salía pálido como el papel mientras le pedía que se casara con él? ¿Y qué si llegaba a descubrir que guardaba muchas más?

La realidad era que ya no le importaba.

Sí, había actuado como un cobarde aquel día y jamás lograría olvidarlo; pero el resultado era mucho mejor.

Esta vez fue él quien tiró de ella para besarla mientras volvían a rodar sobre la cama.

Aún pensaba que a su mujer le encantaba torturarlo, y también aún creía que ella amaba que se comportara como un cobarde.

Era un vicio, un maldito vicio, se dijo a si mismo mientras escuchaba la risa de Kagome sobre su oído al morderle el cuello.

De todos modos, no le importaba. No, la verdad era que no le importaba. Si ya había pecado, aquello no iba a detenerlo ahora.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y<strong>_ señores... ¡He perdido una apuesta! Así que debía continuar escribiendo este fic. Nada del otro mundo, ¿no?

¿Se esperaban una secuela de "Siete pecados"? Yo no XD. En fin, les aviso que "Vicios" está segundo en mis prioridades, muy por debajo de "Chantaje". Pero resulta que trabajo mejor bajo presión, así que al estar publicado me obliga a terminarlo.

Al igual que su precuela será un fic corto, incluso contará con menos capítulos. Cinco o seis, nada más. Espero que se entretengan con los pormenores de la vida conyugan de nuestros protagonistas XD.

A los que leen "Chantaje" solo quedan algunos detalles del final para poder publicar en capítulo correspondiente. Les agradezco de ante mano la espera y comprensión. Quedan solo tres semanas para la finalización del cuatrimestre y es mucha responsabilidad para que salga todo como pretendo y tener un mes de vacaciones.

Libertad absoluta para comentar ;).

Que tengan una excelente semana.

_**Lis-sama**_

**PD:** Amo al Bankotsu del fic y sus palabrillas en Frances.

**PD2:** ¡Cómo se actualiza Fanfiction!


	2. Corrupción

**Segundo Vicio: Corrupción**

La escuchó gemir cuando la beso, y sus manos masculinas se ajustaron alrededor de las caderas para apresarla. El cálido pecho de ella chocaba contra el suyo descubierto. La respiración de su esposa era agitada, y ello le provocaba no querer detenerse.

Estaban solos en la casa.

—No, no —la oyó decir mientras soltaba el aire con aflicción, y sus pequeñas manos hacían presión sobre su pecho para apartarlo.

No había fuerza humana posible que lo obligara a soltarla y no tomarla en la mesa de la cocina. Desde que la vio preparar el desayuno solo con _su_ camisa color vino cubriéndole el cuerpo deseo tomarla ahí mismo.

Era el único lugar de la casa que les quedaba por _estrenar_.

—Sí, sí —contradijo, mientras capturaba entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja femenina.

Kagome gimoteó audiblemente y se apretó más contra él ante la sensación de aquel fuego recorriéndole el cuerpo. Lo escuchó reír socarronamente sobre su oído, y es que su accionar de hacia un minuto había negado sus propias palabras.

¡Oh Kami-sama, estaba perdida!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—_Así que, mmm… ¿Estuvo entretenido?_

—¡Bankotsu!

Kagome sintió sus mejillas completamente febriles luego de haberle gritado a su amigo del otro lado de la línea. Incluso estaba comenzando a desvanecerse del calor extremo que sentía producto de la vergüenza.

Escuchó una carcajada limpia y clara de él. En su fuero interno una pequeña personificación suya estaba intentando purificar con una flecha a su "amigo el demonio".

Genial, ahora estaba volviéndose loca.

—_Tu_ _sabes que puedes contármelo_, _mon amour. No tengas vergüenza_.

—¡No hablare de mi vida intima contigo!

—_Bien, como desees; pero déjame decirte que para que duermas hasta entrada la tarde tuvo que ser muy entretenido_.

¡Bastando! Que fuera homosexual no le daba ningún privilegio para poder entrometerse en su intimidad. Seguramente el poco juicio que poseía lo había perdido en su viaje a Francia… o, simplemente, ya eran lo suficientemente maduros para hablar libremente de _ciertos_ temas.

De todos modos le resultaba poco ético.

_«__Menos ético de lo ha hecho Inuyasha, no lo creo__»_

Volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente ante sus propios pensamientos. Definitivamente había perdido absolutamente la cordura. Incluso su interno yo, nuevamente en escena, estaba sonriendo complacida ante tales palabras.

Gimió sonoramente.

—_Mon chéri ¿Fantasías con tu marido hablando por teléfono conmigo?_

—T-tu… tu…

La joven mujer se ahogó con sus palabras aferrando fuertemente el teléfono junto a su oído. Bankotsu rió nuevamente del otro lado, mientras Kagome intentaba respirar calmadamente para tranquilizar el golpeteo incesante de su corazón contra su pecho. Las mejillas le ardían con intensidad, incluso más que hace un minuto; la risa estridente de su amigo no ayudaba a su condición.

¡No es como si estuviera prácticamente fantaseando con él! Solo es que bueno… bueno ¡Cuando se le ocurriera una idea coherente se la diría! Juraba por Kami que patearía su pequeño trasero afeminado.

¡Por los dioses! ¿Esos habían sido sus pensamientos? ¿Acaso… acaso?

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para no gritar, su cabeza cayó hacia delante con resignación. Ya era demasiado tarde, inclusive mucho antes de encontrarse vestida de blanco con un sí en sus labios.

Inuyasha la había corrompido.

Era muy tarde para salvarse, porque ella quería salvarse… ¿no?

—_Mientras inventas una escusa podrías venir a casa_ —la aterciopelada voz de Bankotsu la hizo volver a la realidad—, _tengo una sorpresa._

—¿Cuál?

—_No, no, no, __mademoiselle. Si te lo digo ya no seria sorpresa._

Presa aún de una furia creciente hacia él, sólo le tomo un minuto acordar que en dos horas estaría allá. Aprovecharía para ver lo que él tenia que enseñarle, o decirle, mientras lo estrangulaba con sus propias manos.

¿Qué opinaría su flamante esposo si viera sus pensamientos?

De seguro… sonreiría.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—¡Demonios!

Inuyasha golpeó con uno de sus puños el azulejo blanco de las paredes del baño. ¡Casi se muere de una maldita hipotermia!

—Demandare al plomero —refunfuñó, cerrando con furia la llave de la ducha—, luego de golpear a ese maldito bastardo.

Hacia unas semanas habían tenido el mismo problema. La caldera de la casa era un artilugio antiquísimo que cualquier excéntrico comprador de objetos antiguos pagaría una buena cantidad de yenes. Kagome se había comprometido en encontrar urgentemente un especialista que solucionara el tema del agua caliente mientras besaba sus labios para tranquilizarlo.

Su mujer cumplió y lo encontró, pero al parecer el arreglo no fue permanente.

Mataría al desgraciado.

—¡¿Qué te sucedió?

Kagome había corrido escaleras arriba, vociferando al momento que vio a su esposo acostado sobre la cama con una simple toalla anudada en la cadera. El grito de él la había alarmado.

—¿Tú qué crees? —soltó burlón, arrugando el ceño magistralmente—. La maldita caldera otra vez.

—¿Mmm?

El sonido que hizo su mujer lo desconcertó lo suficiente hasta el punto de ladear el rostro para observarla. Ella lo estaba contemplando con ayuda de la luz que entraba desde el pasillo por la puerta entornada. La mata de cabello azabache caía enmarcándole el rostro de facciones delicadas y femeninas. Tenía la pequeña y carnosa boca entreabierta y las mejillas levemente azoradas. El vaivén de su pecho le indicaba que estaba respirando a un ritmo anormal pero continúo.

Él prefirió volver a ver su rostro, antes de que el ritmo de su pecho marcado por el fino jersey que llevaba puesto lo desorientara. Hacia tiempo que tendría que haber dejado de juntarse con Miroku, porque ahora su mente solo apuntaba a una posible respuesta para el estado de Kagome. Era mejor para su salud mental dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas, aunque ahora fuera su mujer y estuviera en todo su derecho.

Prácticamente Kagome acaricio con sus ojos el pecho pétreo de Inuyasha cuando notó como vibraba al reírse roncamente. Su cuerpo ardía y las yemas de sus dedos picaban con insistencia. Quería tocarlo, deslizar sus dedillos por las marcadas facciones angulosas de su rostro. Contornear los fuertes brazos, su pecho y su estomago plano y duro; incluso fantaseaba con deslizar sus yemas por sobre el hueso pélvico hasta el inicio del borde de la toalla. Pasar la lengua por el cuello expuesto mientras inspiraba su fragancia exótica a bosque húmedo.

¡Por Kami! Incluso podía sentir el sabor fresco de él en su boca.

—Kagome…

La voz baja y ronca de él susurrando su nombre la llamaba, sólo debía moverse algunos pasos y cumpliría cada una de sus fantasías. Inuyasha no se opondría a ninguna de ellas. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

—Serviré la cena —dijo, tratando de sonar calmada y casual. Nunca le había importado tan poco dicha comida—. Ven a la mesa apenas termines de vestirte.

_«__O puedes hacerlo semidesnudo. Comería sobre ti__»_

¿Era sólo ella o había comenzando a hacer calor aquí?

—¿Pequeña?

Dios, su voz sonaba preocupaba; y ella sólo fantaseaba con sentir el calor del cuerpo masculino contra sus labios. Sus pensamientos anteriores parecían más de él que los suyos propios. _Tan_ Inuyasha.

—Amor, ¿te encuentras bien?

_Amor_, la había llamado por aquel sobrenombre. Pobrecillo, debía estar extremadamente desesperado por su estado; y porque ella no lograba hilvanar una oración coherente para poder responderle. ¿Por qué su mente seguía haciéndose papilla cada vez que contemplaba su pecho? ¿O Inuyasha termino acabando con todo su buen juicio?

El hombre avaro, perezoso y soberbio que conoció en la universidad no sólo la atrapó, sino que poco a poco la corrompió perturbándole la mente.

Inuyasha ahuecó la mejilla derecha de su esposa con una de sus manos. El calor le quemaba la piel abrasadoramente. Parecía febril e ida en sus propios pensamientos, a pesar que las pupilas dilatadas de sus ojos estaban clavadas en las propias. Estaba a punto de zarandearla de los hombros si no le respondía. Sus nervios a una palpa de distancia.

Kagome reaccionó cuando él la tocó, maravillándose al instante con la cercanía intima que compartían. Por un momento omitió el claro estado de preocupación que notaba en los ojos del hombre, sólo se concentro en las pequeñas gotas de agua que aún se encontraban en su musculoso cuerpo o en la forma casi erótica y salvaje que adoptaba su cabello al caer mojado tras la espalda.

Alzó la mano y delineó la mandíbula de Inuyasha, logrando que éste por fin perdiera las alarmadas fracciones que había adoptado su rostro. Lo sintió temblar ligeramente cuando las yemas de sus dedos le rozaron el labio inferior. La pasión entre ellos siempre se iniciaba y desbordaba con tanta facilidad.

—Kago…

Gruñó, sin poder terminar el nombre de su mujer, cuando los labios se ella se estrellaron contra los de él con desespero. Al demonio si no comprendía qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo. Mientras la boca femenina estuviera moviéndose contra la suya y las delicadas y pequeñas manos le acariciaran el pecho, nada más le importaba.

Ella permitió que la arrinconara contra la superficie más cercana, apoyando la espalda en la misma. Las manos de él tocaron la piel en forma ascendente por debajo del jersey. A Inuyasha le encantaba arrinconarla, era su pequeño vicio desde la universidad. Se rió contra los labios que la besaban hambrientamente ante el pensamiento.

Ahora era ella quien tenía un vicio, y se lo mostraría.

—¡Maldita sea! —lo escuchó bramar contra su cuello. La cabeza de él apoyada sobre el hombro. Estaba totalmente perdido en la caricia.

Las rodillas le temblaron mientras jadeaba excitado. Ella lo tenía en sus manos… _literalmente_.

—Me has corrompido, Inuyasha —susurró contra el oído del hombre, mientras seguía moviendo tortuosamente una de las manos sobre el enhiesto miembro—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

¡Él ni siquiera sabía en que jodido momento había desecho el nudo de la toalla que estaba alrededor de su cadera! ¡¿Realmente estaba esperando una respuesta?

—Supongo que no —besó su cuello. El sabor fresco de su esposo se coló en su boca haciendo que el cuerpo le vibrara—; entonces, voy a tener que mostrártelo.

_«__Mierda__»_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

El lustroso cabello azabache de su mujer brillaba extendido sobre la almohada. Podía admirar la cremosa y nívea piel de la espalda. Una de sus manos vagó con lentitud sobre la curvatura de la misma hasta la cintura, pero nunca más allá. La oyó suspirar aún dormida.

Era imposible no admirarle, que sus ojos no bebieran la figura discreta y bien proporcionada de la joven.

Su pequeña liebre escurridiza también podía convertirse en un depredador hambriento. ¿A dónde se había ido la ingenua mujer que creyó en la torcedura de su piel? ¿La que le sonrió en una de los pasillos de la facultad? ¿La despistada niña que arrinconó en el callejón e intento besarla?, ¡dios! enumeraría miles preguntas más y siempre obtendría el mismo resultado.

Aquí, junto a él, durmiendo placidamente con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios hinchados después de hacerle el amor.

Seguía siendo su ingenua, despistada y tozuda niña; pero ahora era mucho más. No sólo su compañera y amante, sino una parte de sí mismo. Una hermosa mujer que había, como horas atrás ella le había dicho, corrompido.

Y estaba enamorado de cada una de sus facetas. No importaba cual.

—Inu.

Él observó sus parpados levemente alzados intentado con esfuerzo mantenerse despierta.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —musitó, al momento que detenía la caricia en la espalda femenina—. No era mi intención, pequeña.

Kagome se movió contra su cuerpo. Ella refugió el rostro contra su pecho mientras él la rodeaba delicadamente con los brazos.

No había mejor sensación que el aroma de su mujer mezclado con el suyo envolviéndolo, al igual que sus pieles desnudas en contacto.

—No —negó ella—, me agrada.

—Dime algo nuevo —dijo con suficiencia, ganándose de inmediato un leve golpe contra su pecho—. Hey, ¿por qué demonios fue eso, mujer?

—Por soberbio.

Inuyasha se rió sin poder evitarlo. Su voz llamándolo de aquella forma le hacia recordar viejas épocas.

—Lo dice la lujuriosa mujer corrupta.

Su mofa hizo que ella se sonrojara brillantemente, de una forma tan extrema que era evidente en plena oscuridad, e intentara ahorcarlo al salir de la prisión de sus brazos.

Estuvo a punto de logrando, pero él continuaba conservando los rápidos reflejos que lo caracterizaban; los mismos que le habían evitado su caída en uno de los pasillos de la universidad la primera vez que reparó en ella. La sujetó de ambas muñecas.

—Te amo —le dejó caer con voz ardiente, logrando que Kagome se detuviera al instante y lo observara aturdida—; y ahora puedo decírtelo hasta el hartazgo.

Al igual que la primera vez que lo escuchó, su corazón experimento la dicha de saberse amada y correspondida. De ser sólo ella la única mujer que lo tendría.

Aún estaba bastante azorada por el comportamiento que había tenido para con él hacia unas horas, pero si Inuyasha la quería con todos sus defectos le bastaba.

Aunque… al final de cuentas era él quien la había corrompido y, ahora, tenía plena libertad para seguir haciéndolo.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>E<em>**n estos días una actualización así de rápida se puede gracias a que el primer capítulo se encontraba escrito hacia algunos meses, y que tenía casi la mitad de éste XD.

Ahora sí puedo afirmar que estoy cumpliendo con la apuesta: Seguir con el fic.

Como muchas pensaron que Kagome estaba hablando con Jakotsu les hago un pequeño ayuda memoria: Para quienes leyeron la precuela, y para los que no pueden fijarse ahora, Bankotsu aparece en dicho fic. En "Envidia" y "Gula" sólo es descripto por su físico por Inuyasha; pero en el último cap de dicho fic se sabe que él es el primo homosexual de Miroku, y a su vez es el mejor amigo de Kag desde hace años. Y, con respecto a la sorpresa que le realiza en este cap, lo sabremos en próximos capítulos XD

Era sabido que nuestra Kagome terminaría adoptando algunos de los rasgos de su esposo XD.

Gracias por su hermosa aceptación por esta pequeña secuela. Espero que siga siendo tan bien resida como su precuela.

Un beso y saludo enorme.

_**Lis**_


	3. Egoísmo

**Tercer Vicio: Egoísmo**

Kagome se reclinó contra la mesada mientras meditaba. Sango saboreó la victoria.

—¿Y?

La insistencia de su vieja amiga le molestaba un poco. Había dado su palabra hacia unas semanas atrás, en una de las tantas pláticas telefónicas que mantuvieron. Ahora no deseaba asistir, pese a saber donde se reunirían. Prefería la pequeña cena mensual que realizaban cerca de mitad de mes, intercalando el lugar de reunión entre ambos matrimonios.

En su hogar se había llevado a cabo la última reunión. Ahora Miroku y Sango eran los próximos anfitriones, pero con unos ligeros cambios en el itinerario.

—¿Es por Inuyasha? —inquirió Sango conciliatoria. El sentimiento de triunfo quedó rezagado profundamente de lado—. Ya ha pasado tiempo, Kag; dudo que él reaccione de forma alguna.

La aludida suspiro cansina.

—Tú no lo conoces por completo.

—Concuerdo, pero él ha madurado —apuntó—; no es el mismo hombre que conociste en la universidad, o el mismo que yo conocí.

—¿Madurado? —Kagome arqueó una ceja—. Ciertos aspectos jamás cambian. Nosotras mismas somos un buen ejemplo de ello, ni hablar de Inuyasha o Miroku.

Sango contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos. Su amiga contaba con un punto a favor: Miroku era… Miroku, aún con un par más de años. Era imposible pedir que cambiara su esencia, cómo intentar que el agua contara con más estados de los tres ya conocidos.

Si su esposo seguía conservando ciertas mañas, ni siquiera quería imaginarse a Inuyasha.

Kagome tenía razón, había sido un error organizar una cena donde Houyo asistiera, aunque lo hiciera con su futura prometida. De todos modos era tarde para cancelar los planes, no podía simplemente comunicarse con el pobre y gentil hombre a sólo un día y plantear semejante niñerita que databa de la época universitaria.

—Tendrá que superarlo —afirmó, Sango—; o nosotras esperar un milagro de Kami-sama.

—Bien, pero tú eres la responsable de cualquier cosa que suceda.

—Por completo, Kag. Por completo.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Inuyasha titubeó un momento antes de entrar al pequeño pero acogedor restaurante. Todavía se hallaba claramente sorprendido. Nunca imagino, ni en sus más extrañas lucubraciones, que ella lo llamara para citarlo.

La ubicó fácilmente en una esquina del lugar sentada en una apartada mesa. Ella lo reconoció al instante apenas lo vio traspasar la puerta, quitándose los costosos lentes de sol que aún traía puestos.

Camino hacia la mujer sintiendo el cuerpo tenso, y notando al instante como alzaba levemente las comisuras de sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa.

—Supongo que me dirás cómo conseguiste mi número ahora que estoy aquí —le soltó Inuyasha sin miramientos, ahorrándose el saludo, cuando llego junto a la mesa.

Ella tamborileo los dedos un momento sin apartar la intensa mirada de la de él. Ahora que volvía a observarlo comprendía el motivo por el cual nunca había dejado de pensar en aquel hombre que, años atrás, calentó su lecho.

Kikyo se mojo los labios manteniendo aún la sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Hola para ti también, Inuyasha.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Te advertí que no debíamos preocuparnos —comentó Sango en un murmullo, girando el rostro sobre su hombro derecho y dándole una rápida mirada a su vieja amiga—. Fue una completa tontería pensar que la cenaba terminaría en desastre.

—Oh, ¿estás hablando del señor "estreñido"?

—¡Bankotsu!

Kagome se ruborizó al percibir todas las miradas puestas en ella, no sólo de aquellos que se hallaban en la cocina. ¿Por qué Sango debía tener un arco por puerta? Sonrió levente restándole importancia. Notó como Inuyasha arqueaba una ceja mientras la escrutaba en silencio con mayor interés que el resto de los invitados. Bankotsu, a una palma de distancia, curvo los labios en una mal disimulada mueca de jocosidad mientras Sango, que se encontraba lavando los utensilios que se habían acumulado en el fregadero, estuvo a punto de soltar el plato ante el acertado comentario del hombre.

Se volteó nuevamente hacia ellos cuando el resto de los presentes, que se encontraba observándola desde la sala, dejaron de mirarla.

—Retira lo dicho —dijo, con los dientes apretados, contemplando los vivaces ojos de color turquesa—; Él no parece… no parece…

—Estreñido, _Mon chéri_, estreñido —volvió a reiterar Bankotsu, como si estuviera hablando con la misma liviandad que lo hacia al dialogar sobre el clima—; es una palabra común. A ver, repite después de mí…

—No pienso repetir nada —los femeninos brazos se movieron con desespero al lado de su cuerpo, y estuvo a punto de tomar el cuello del hombre con las manos e intentar estrangularlo. ¿Con qué descaro se atrevía a decir algo así de Inuyasha?

—Deja de presionarla,_ guerreo_, o te aseguro que terminaras saliendo expulsado por la ventana —interrumpió Sango, al tiempo que terminan de secarse las manos—, no vaya a ser que hoy se activen los poderes de la pequeña miko de la familia.

Kagome suspiró cansina.

—¿Tú también con eso?

—Supongo que sí —afirmó la mujer, dándole una amplia y brillante sonrisa—. No puedes negarme que aquellos documentos que halló tu abuelo en la pagoda no son interesantes.

Ella no respondió, dejando que su mente evocara las líneas grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Una historia de amor que la lleno de emoción desde la primera vez que leyó aquel amarillento pergamino. Se le estrujaba el corazón de sólo pensar en la intensidad que transmitía el relato, en el amor desmedido de ambos protagonistas. Prohibido.

El fragmento de la historia había calado en su alma con fuerza. Se había sentido identificada con las palabras de la muchacha. Incluso los ojos se le lograron llenar de lágrimas mientras un reconfortante calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo párrafo tras párrafo. Palabra tras palabra.

Pero era una locura, un antiguo mito de la era feudal. Una sacerdotisa de procedencia desconocida y un medio demonio. Menudo royo, pensó. Lo más absurdo eran las coincidencias físicas que guardaban los protagonistas del relato con su esposo y ella.

Y, hablando de él, Kagome le lanzó una rápida mirada observando al instante su rostro impasible, aunque con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se estaba conteniendo.

—Creó que tienes razón —suspiró, resignada; deseando poder besar el entrecejo de su marido y borrar aquella expresión de su rostro.

—¡Oh, por dios! —exclamó, sorprendido Bankotsu—; no tengo una cámara para grabar esto. Nunca me habías dado la razón en todos los años que llevamos juntos.

Kagome rodó los ojos, pero se rió ligeramente ante el comentario.

—Mentiroso —le acusó, con un mohín bastante infantil—; ya has rotó suficientes corazones por hoy, ¿no te cansas?

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kag —concordó Sango, que se había acercado hacia ellos luego de poner la cafetera en marcha—; el sonido del corazón rotó de Kimiko fue perfectamente audible. Pobre chica.

Mientras Sango soltaba un fingido bufido de resignación, Kagome soltó una gran risotada, ¡la escena había sido para alquilar balcones!

La prometida de Houyo cayó embelezada antes los respetuosos y sofisticados modales de Bankotsu. El hombre era demasiado atractivo para la población femenina e, incluso, muchas en el pasado se propusieron absurdamente a intentar convertirlo al enterarse de su inclinación por las personas de su mismo sexo… después de salir de su estupor, por supuesto. Él no era el tipo de homosexual que se notaba a kilómetros; de hecho, si Bankotsu nunca se lo hubiera comentado años atrás, jamás se hubiera dado cuenta.

¡Oh, Kami; deseaba haber tenido esa dichosa cámara para sacarle una foto al rostro de la joven!

—¿Acaso ustedes duermen enroscadas? —alzó una ceja—. Les recuerdo que fue su idea invitarme para contener la posible situación que se desarrollara.

—¡Estaba aterrada! —exclamó Kagome, al borde de las lágrimas por la risa—. Por su puesto que no, pseudo Frances; eres tú el que duerme enroscado por desilusionar a la prometida de Houyo.

—A partir de hoy Kimiko necesitara un buen terapeuta —continuó Sango, apoyándose contra la mesa riéndose—. Por un momento pensé que presenciara el rompimiento del compromiso en primera plana. El pobre de Houyo ni siquiera sabría qué lo golpeo. ¿Puede seguir siendo tan despistado? ¡Ella lo hubiera dejado!

—Hubiera sido desastroso.

—¿Por qué creen que tuve que aclarárselo?

Kagome se masajillo la nuca distraídamente mientras le asentía a su amigo. Fuera de aquel pequeño chiste interno, agradeció que él tuviera el tacto suficiente y evitara aquel final. Por otra parte, si aquello se hubiera llevado a cabo, ya podía imaginar la sonrisa de suficiencia de Inuyasha. Inclusive las palabras que soltaría con respeto al tema.

¿Perderse la oportunidad de humillar al hombre que intento quitarle a su mujer? Eso no estaba en la naturaleza de él. Por supuesto que no.

—Ten, llévale este café a ver si puedes descontracturar un poco a tu marido.

El comentario de Sango la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Aceptó el posillo con la infusión humeante que ella le extendía alzando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba. Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba, descubriendo que ya no había nadie allí. Salvo Houyo y su prometida.

Kagome suspiró pero se encaminó fuera de la cocina, brindándole una amable sonrisa a la pareja cuando paso por su lado. Supuso que Miroku se encontraba con él, porque ambos estaban ausentes en la sala.

La casa del matrimonio no era muy grande, por lo que debían estar cerca. Además, ansiaba un momento a solas con su esposo. Medir el grado de magnitud de su enojo.

Mientras camina arrastrando los pies por el pasillo notó la luz del despacho de Miroku y los ligeros murmullos que salían por la puerta entornada. Intento hacer el menor ruido conforme se acercaba.

—Lo sé, ¡mierda, lo sé!

Ella contuvo la respiración por un momento. La voz de Inuyasha sonaba molesta, cabreada. Hacia años que no lo escuchaba hablar en aquel tono. ¿Tanto le había molestado que Houyo se encontrara aquí?

—Ella no es ninguna tonta, Inuyasha; ¿esperas qué no note lo que te sucede? —oyó al marido de su amiga lanzar un profundo suspiro—. ¿Cómo se siente saber que te has comportado como un bastando en el pasado? No quisiera estar en tus zapatos.

No, no era por Houyo. La discusión que se desarrollaba no tenía que ver con el hombre que alguna vez lucho por ella.

—No puedo hacerlo… Kagome; ella no…

Inuyasha sonó resignado, y el corazón se le estrujó al escucharlo; pero el pánico que estaba sintiendo era aún más fuerte. Instintivamente sentía que nada buena iba a salir de esta plática.

—Debes decirle sobre Kikyo.

Kikyo.

Kikyo.

_«__Oh, Dios__»_

Kagome hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano pero logró controlar el temblor de sus manos para evitar que la pequeña taza resbalara de ambas extremidades. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

Inuyasha nunca había querido hablar de su pasado, mucho menos de la cantidad de mujeres con las que había estado. Recordaba a Kikyo porque fue la última.

Él… él ¿estaba engañándola con ella?

De pronto las piernas le temblaron y el aire comenzó a faltarle.

—Higurashi ¿te encuentras bien? Estás pálida.

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida cuando Houyo tomó una de sus manos. Se hallaba en el jardín, dejando que la brisa de la noche enfriara un poco su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Dónde estaba la taza de café que sostenía?

—Yo no… —musitó torpemente, sin saber qué responder. El mundo se había abierto bajo sus pies y estaba arrastrándola hacia las profundidades.

—Cuando volviste a la sala parecías perdida. No reaccionaste ni siquiera cuando te llamamos Kimiko y yo.

—Yo…

¡Kami! ¿De pronto sólo podía responder con monosílabos? El pecho se le estrujó dolorosamente. Inuyasha no podía estar haciéndole esto. No a ella.

—_Ciertos aspectos jamás cambian_ —murmuró, citando las palabras que el día anterior pronunció, mientras las mismas se clavaban como espinas en su corazón—. Jamás lo hacen.

—No llores, _Kagome_.

Ella sólo se cercioró que lo estaba haciendo cuando la mano libre de Houyo se deslizó por una de sus mejillas secándole las lágrimas. Lo miró, verdaderamente lo hizo, después de haber evitado casi el contacto en toda la noche para evitar malos entendidos.

Siempre había sido para con ella un hombre tan gentil, y había tenido por completo razón de quien ahora era su marido.

—Houyo…

—Oh, lo siento. Supongo que necesitas más tiempo con _mí_ esposa, ¿no?

Kagome jadeó por la sorpresa y lo observó completamente aturdida. La mandíbula tensa y los labios en una fina línea le anunciaron que Inuyasha se encontraba furioso.

Houyo dejó caer la mano que se encontraba sobre la mejilla de la mujer, y también procuró soltarla; distanciándose unos cortos pasos. Ya no sentía nada por ella, pero le guardaba un inmenso cariño. Tal vez, si las cosas en la universidad hubieran sido diferentes.

Tal vez… no.

Dibujó una leve sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Contempló a Inuyasha sin miedo; ya no era el mismo niño de antaño. Había madurado.

—No, solo me acerque porque la note mal.

—Ja, por supuesto —los ojos del hombre resplandecieron oscuramente. La ira subiendo por su garganta—. ¿Esperas que me crea ese patético cuento? Tú lo único que has querido siempre es…

—¡Ya basta, Inuyasha! —gritó, Kagome; apretando los puños fuertemente al lado de su cuerpo. La respiración comenzó a volvérsele errática al contener la furia que sentía. Miró a Houyo— Gracias… por _todo_.

Esperó que el comprendiera sus últimas palabras, mientras lo veía hacer un minúsculo movimiento con la cabeza y se volvía a meterse en la casa por la puerta que daba al jardín.

La mujer se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior cuando contempló los ojos de su esposo. Él no estaba furioso, sino iracundo.

—Eres un bastardo egoísta, ¿lo sabias? —le dijo, con todo el odio y el veneno que podía destilar su vos. Se sentía humillada, traicionada. Nunca debió haber confiado en un hombre con sus antecedentes ¡¿qué demonios pensó? ¡¿Qué le sería fiel por siempre?

¡Por favor, hasta sonaba absurdo!

Inuyasha frunció el seño y caminó hacia ella dando dos grandes zancadas. La asió brutalmente de los hombros logrando que gimiera de dolor; pero él no la soltó, sino que continuó clavando sus dedos como si se trataran de filosas garras en su nívea piel.

—Siento arruinarte tu encuentro, _querida_.

El tinte de él era oscuro y peligroso, lúgubre; haciéndola revivir aquella etapa funesta donde lo vio perder el control de sus acciones. Pero ella ya no era la misma.

—No te preocupes, la que lo siente soy yo —le sonrió cínica—. Siento haberme casado con un hombre como tú, con un hombre que me engaña. ¿O acaso me negaras que entre tú y Kikyo no sucede absolutamente nada?

Inuyasha descompuso el rostro mientras la bilis quería salírsele por la boca. Kagome contuvo las nuevas lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos al ver la prueba fehaciente ante sus palabras.

—Sí, lo sé —continuó, sintiendo como él aflojaba el férreo agarre—. Hace unos minutos te escuche. Solo eres un autentico bastando egoísta, Inuyasha.

Ambos se miraron en silencio con dolor y furia durante unos momentos, hasta que él moduló decepcionado las simples palabras que hicieron a la mujer caer sobre sus rodillas cuando Inuyasha se marchó:

—Juro que te arrepentirás de esto, Kagome

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>H<strong>_ello drama. No todo es un lecho de rosas.

¿Me odian? Seguramente así es, la razón principal es por la demora y en segundo termino por terminar el capítulo de esta forma. Pero, ¡no desesperen! todo siempre tiene solución, y más para ellos dos que tanto te aman.

Seee, también me demore bastante con la actualización de este fic, pero ustedes ya saben mis motivos. Además, quiero siempre traerlos algo medianamente bueno.

¡Bankotsu se lleva el fic! Me mate de la risa escribiendo sus elocuentes, pero siempre acertados, comentarios XD.

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, cada uno de ellos es igual de importante para mí ;).

Quiero decirles que a este fic por el momento solo le quedan dos cap más. Si se me ocurre algún otro serán avisados.

Que pasen una hermosa semana y, como siempre, son libres de comentar.

_**Lis-Sama**_

PD: Miko-_chan_, es el capítulo más largo que pude crear en esta historia Jajajaja.


End file.
